


lace on my face

by botoxic



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (I guess?) - Freeform, Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Universe, Dom Park Jimin (BTS), Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Felching, Feminization, Hyung Kink, Idols, Jikook Week, Lace Panties, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Needy Jeon Jungkook, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Rimming, Rutting, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Snowballing, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Underwear Kink, Verbal Humiliation, jikook - Freeform, jimin dresses kinda feminine, jungkook is kinda perverted um, they're idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botoxic/pseuds/botoxic
Summary: Jungkook just...simply could not help himself.As a young, naÏve baby-Alpha who was going through a lot of physical changes within his body, he gradually but surely began to grow a liking to his dear Jiminie-hyung's wicked, hypnotising omega scent.He knew it was wrong to feel the way he was feeling towards his hyung. However, when that signature fresh, sweet and overall exuberant tang of the beautiful Omega's glorious peachy-twinged flavourful slick wavered towards his direction like an ocean wave crashing over him and he picked up on the damned odour, he consequently felt his cock strain against his trousers.He has to do something about this. Quickly.





	lace on my face

**Author's Note:**

> [<3] hey! A/N:
> 
> i really wanted to start writing fics again and even was considering doing a whole like little booklet of kinks and whatnot to feed the kinky side of AO3, because although fluff is cute, everyone loves some smutty filth at the end of the day and i feel like the kinks are very limited on here!! please suggest kinks that you would love to see explored more in depth on Archive of Our Own and i may get around to it (sry if i don't).
> 
> i'm not really used to writing story-line-y (?) shit so i'm sorry if this comes across rushed or messy in any particular way, i will try to improve as the fics keep coming because my old works were mostly plotless filth.
> 
> please leave a comment and a kudos, it really inspires writers to keep going. 
> 
> <3
> 
> \- botoxic

To set the scene, the weather was a mess. An alarming amount of rain sprinkled across the land of Seoul, thunder almost declaring itself as though it were a rock-star upon a mighty stage and crowd of million screaming fans. Sheets of rain revived the grass, resounding and rippling without frontier. So with this in mind, as you do, Bang Si-Hyuk ordered the seven members of BTS to a sweaty, stuffy and almost suffocating dance-room very far away from their dormitory, in which they had to train and rehearse with an insufficient quantity of energy for - God knows how long. I mean, a lot of the members were feeling shit enough thanks to being on dodgy diets in an attempt to lose _as much_ weight as they possibly could in such a short squeeze of time, and the members felt dizzy and disoriented, seeing stars and blurry circles just by standing up too quickly, so such a demand from Bang Si-Hyuk seemed like it could end negatively.

It was a rather repetitive and prolonged evening for the Bangtan Boys. They were currently working on their comeback and everyone knows how stressful comeback season is. There's always a magnified pressure held against the idols within the group in order for them to strive for perfection and be as spotless and polished as they possibly can. Which is exactly why all seven members had been practicing choreography for five hours straight. _Five._ You could definitely smell the tiresome and restless energy within the boys, just from their Werewolf scent, which was a very bad sign. They were overworked to an extent, however they were content with this in order to please the fans. Surprisingly, The golden maknae, who seemed to lack any flaws and was perfect at almost everything (, to an annoying extent), recently could barely focus on getting the choreography correct, missing some of the steps along the way and causing the group to have to take breaks often due to losing track of the beat, having other members mess up... _It was a domino effect, basically._ One member messes up, and suddenly the rest of the group are thrown off and become too moody and grouchy to continue. It was a spiral that the group often fell off into.

And to be fair, Jungkook had absolutely _zero clue_ as to why his mind was so clouded as of recently, and no, it **_definitely_** was not due to his cock straining against his trousers every single time he got a whiff of Park Jimin's beautifully erotic and hypnotising peach-scented slick. Oh- who was he kidding. Jungkook could not simply not help the perverted side of his brain from ever so often wandering to highly explicit and detailed images of his Jiminie-hyung's perfect, round and smooth bottom spread out for him, puckering and quivering tight pink, winking hole, drenched with his own juices, displayed out infront of him, ready for him to use and abuse to his pleasure. And to Jungkook's dismay, Jimin came to practice in tight, baby-pink booty shorts which embraced and highlighted the Omega's beautiful double-cheeked globes, paired with a matching crop-top hoodie in the same design which left his defined abdomen on display. To make matters worse, Jimin was placed right infront of Jungkook in the choreography, sweating and dancing passionately with force right infront of the maknae's very eyes. Jungkook made it a mental game for himself, _"Now how many times can I sneakily glance at Jiminie-hyung's jiggling buttocks through **this** song?"_, I mean, for fucks sake. It truly was like the devils advocate on the side of his shoulder, who almost empowered and enabled his alpha-like instincts and encouraged him to do stupid things just for the sake of it. And whilst he was in another slight dream-like trance of his Jiminie-hyung presenting himself to the Alpha, he forgot the next step within the choreography and froze awkwardly, as though he had just been 

"Aish- what is wrong with this kid today, huh?" Yoongi said with his arms flailing in the air, accompanied by an eyeroll as Jungkook fell short on a step again, standing still awkwardly and scratching the back of his neck in an awkward stance waiting for them to restart. "I don't know, but seriously... Get it together, we have our comeback so soon and you keep messing up, Gguk you know I love you, but what is going on?" Namjoon stated in a calm and collected manner, trying not to alarm the maknae with his disapproval. "I- I don't know, hyung. I don't know. I just feel kinda like, weird today." Jungkook says in a low voice, disappointedly looking to the side whilst chewing anxiously on his bottom lip. He felt kind of agitated with himself, as it was not a conscious decision for him to behave this way, but a result of his hormones reacting with his surroundings. He looked around the room and the members were all trying to suss him out, figuring out the issue at hand with a slight head-tilt and eye-squint, However, Jimin was nervously biting his lip and seemed to be fixing the hem of his booty shorts with a worried look on his face, head down with closed body-language and bolting out the room before crying out in a tiny voice "I'm sorry, I- I'll be back Joon- Fuck." With Jimin zooming out of the room in such a manner, Jungkook caught a glimpse of his butt, and noticed a damp and slightly drenched spot in between his butt-cheeks and before he can process the situation with full analysis, the incredibly suffocating and enticing aroma of Park Jimin's peachy nectarine slick forcibly hits him; like a smack across one's face. Before he even knows it he has let out an incredibly raspy yet alarming growl into the echo of the practice room, as though the growl was warning the other few Alphas of the group to not even dare to think of his Jiminie-hyung's situation further, his face tilted downward as his jaw clenches and he feels all types of arousal and other various emotions flicker through his core, and the possessive nature of the maknae's reaction has truly left the rest of the members extremely amused, as they all snap their head his way, listening to the growl in it's entirety until the Alpha has gained control of his wolf and quietened down, his eyes widening massively, blinking repeatedly into the abyss as he realises what he had just done and massages two fingers into his forehead to try and mask the blush rising to his heated face. Anyone would think he was wearing a pound of blusher with the redness of the maknae's cheek and nose, but no, it was merely a result of his flushed reaction to the occurrence.

He then chews his chapped bottom lip nervously, directing his attention to Hoseok, hoping that the members would maybe not have registered the growling from the maknae, hoping that Hoseok, who was usually mature during situations involving their wolvern anatomy would understand and move on, but as he looks, his face meets Hoseok's who is currently obviously biting back a laugh, the elder then tries to form a sentence, but he visibly fails as his mouth falls into an 'O' shape, the words and thoughts teetering off the tip of his tongue with a dumbfounded expression washing over his face and instead he just gives up and giggles into his sleeve. Jungkook feels a wave of shock and realisation wash over him, and he visibly gulps and looks down. He then heard rattling of keys and a figure standing up, who happened to be his Namjoonie-hyung. "W-well, um. I think we should just call it a day- Um, I think we got enough done anyway." Namjoon manages to blubber out, filling the awkward silence with a finalised statement. However his mature conclusion does not stop Taehyung from letting out a cackle, then imitating/mocking Jungkook's vicious growl with high enthusiasm, leaving the other members giggling and slapping their knees but Jungkook is sat there with an awkward smile on his face and he feels heat rise to his cheeks, and he already knows there is a faint pink dusted over his cheeks with shame and embarassment. "I-I'm going to get going guys, yeah- s-see you later, I'll be at the dorms now. Yes." Jungkook spits out, continuously stuttering as he waddles out of the practice room which is silently watching him exit, and as soon as the door closes, he hears a plethora of loud laughing and snickering amongst his hyungs. "Oh god... That could not have gone worse." Jungkook thinks to himself with an uneasy frown-type tilt of the side of his lip.

When Jungkook arrives at the dorms of his groups residence slightly later than he intended to due to the heavy traffic in the gloomy weather, he finally reaches his destination and shuts the door quiet and carefully, then lets out a hefty yet shuddery sigh which he was not actually aware he was holding. He had no time to think about anything, his undeniable attraction to his Jiminie-hyung, his bizarre possessive, typical 'Alpha-nim' esque behaviour he portrayed over at the dance-rooms and the growl he seemingly let out. He came back to the dorms simply wanting to relieve the painful, aching, red-with-rage, girthy and veiny monster cock that tented against the hem of his trousers with tough restriction and he just wanted to end the day by shooting his spurts of semen and then call it a day, then he could think about the situation with a clearer mind the following day. In order to do so, he rushed to the bathroom of the dorms, tip-toeing quietly past the living room in which he saw a sleeping Jimin, with a serene look on his face as his bangs swept messily yet perfectly across his forehead, his plush, plump, pillowy and gorgeous lips parted in an almost sigh, his nose twitching adorably in what seemed to be a dream-state annoyance, which Jungkook cooed fondly at before moving into the bathroom with a deep exhale. 

Thought before he could even think about pulling his pants down and slicking up his cock with moisture and stroking away, the familiar scent of Jimin hit him. His brain felt dazed and his body felt light-headed all of a sudden, urging to find the source of the smell. He looked and looked around frantically with his mouth agape, drool pooling at the corners of his pouty pink lips, he then fortunately found the source, his cock almost had a mind of its own, Jungkook thrusting his hips into nothingness as he got more and more hooked off of the smell of sweet peaches, searching for it for so long, the smell was almost sickly sweet. However, Jungkook **_needed_** it. He then laid his eyes upon the laundry-basket near a shelf in the bathroom. As he pulled the laundry-basket down, he saw layers and layers of black clothes, and then Jimin's outfit of the day. _The baby-pink matching crop-top set, with the booty shorts._ He almost on impulse lifted it to his face and buried his nose into the areas with the most of Jimin's scent packed into it, the armpit area and the back, sniffing as though Jimin's scent was going to run away from him, Jungkook needed Jimin's scent like a drug-addict needed their fix. He craved Jimin with every inch of his being. He sniffed harder, almost snorting at the fabric in an animalistic manner, smelling his hyung's intoxicating salty-sweat mixed with musk, However, it was topped with the beautiful scent of Jimin's peachy smell, and... Jungkook couldn't get enough.

His eyes flashes golden all of a sudden, everything was moving at a really fast-pace in his mind, his stomach pooling greatly with arousal at the sight of his Jiminie-hyung's _**laced pink panties.**_ He immediately dove his hungry face, nose-first into the lace fabric, nosing harshly at the area which Jimin's throbbing little hole would have been located, he then, at one point, was retrieving his aching cock from his trousers and the big, beefy and meaty length slapping loudly against his abdomen with a _*shmack*_ noise, wetted with his bead of sperm, continuing to take in the sweaty goodness, alongside Jimin's sweet and delightful slick. Jungkook thought for a second, and shrugged carelessly, his mind was too overtaken by lust to care about sanitation anyway. He began to lap at the damp areas, multi-tasking as he was stroking his cock, covering it effortlessly with his pre-come and thrusting into his own hand, imagining that it was Jimin's beautiful tight hole. He then began to rub the panties all over his face, trying to get the scent onto him as much as possible, he was a grunting mess, letting out little childish whines when the panties were getting laced up in his fingers, even a little choked sob when the panties fell onto the floor, he did however pick them up in an instant and got back to rub the goodness into his skin, smothering himself with Jimin's comforting musk as much as he could. He was a mess. His eyelashes were wet with teardrops, his hair was scruffy and his face was red with irritation from his mad rampage for Jimin's scent... He almost felt like he was going into rut.

As his lips trembled and he searched for Jimin's socks to perv over, he heard the door squeak. _**Fuck. He didn't lock the door.** _His eyes widened with shock and a wave of guilt and shame washed over him.

Jimin's beautiful figure enters the bathroom with a halt, his face still turned away as he walks in - "Jungkookie? what is taking you so long! Ugh th-" Then Jimin finally sees Jungkook's state. Laid out on the floor with red teary eyes, a handful of his hyung's dirty, sweaty clothing pressed tightly against his flushed face, his beautiful (now widened) doe eyes peaking out from the adorned pink lace as he strokes his bulging cock with a shaky hand. 

_**Oh no.** _

**Author's Note:**

> [<3] A/N:
> 
> time to destroy jungoogie hehehehehe
> 
> pls leave a kudos and comment if you want to comment on anything or if you have any kink suggestions because i really want this to be as smutty and filthy as i can make it <3
> 
> \- botoxic


End file.
